Different
by Fourier
Summary: Because of Luffy, the Strawhats have to search for food on a mysterious island. Nami comes across a fruit and eats it, not knowing that it is a Devil Fruit. Her life is flipped upside down as she learns to cope with her new powers and emotions. NamiXZoro
1. Discovery

Different

Chapter 1

(A/N:Hi everyone! This is a new story I made and it's called Different. Why? Because Nami eats a Devil Fruit and everything changes. Her life changed completely. In other words, she became a totally **different** person. Get it? Haha. Well, I hope you like this fanfic as much as I loved writing it. Please read and review! Thank you! )

Even though the day was beautiful, warm, cozy, and felt like nothing could ruin it, there's always that one thing or person who destroys it all. The Strawhat Pirates were cruising lazily on this exquisite day, but were suffering greatly from low rations.

"I'm so hungry..."Luffy whined. "What happened to the food in the fridge?"

Everyone stared at him and a big shiver went down Luffy's spine.

"Alright Luffy, be grateful that I don't kick your ass. If you don't want to starve to death, stop eating all my ingredients during the night!!"Sanji scolded. "Now throw your fishing rods in the sea! Except for you two my dear Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!!"

"Why, thank you Sanji!"Nami smiled. Robin nodded.

"Luffy...why did you eat the food the night Sanji restocked our supplies? Why don't you get hit by traps?"Usopp sighed. Usopp turned his head to where Luffy was suppose to be fishing, but he wasn't there. "Luffy whe-"Usopp was interrupted by Luffy's muffled voice.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHFFFFF"Luffy screamed.

"Luffy?! Where are you?!" Usopp cried while looking around.

"There's Luffy!!!! He's stuck in the fish monster's mouth!" Nami screamed, pointing to the gigantic fish.

Zoro gripped onto his swords while Sanji got into position to attack.

"I don't know how Luffy got in there, but it's our first meal in three days!!"Zoro snapped and lunged forward to the fish monster.

"Don't get in my way marimo!"Sanji snarled.

"I should be saying that to you,"Zoro argued. Then, they both started quarreling like little children.

"Stop arguing the kill the damn fish!!"Nami yelled.

_Just stop arguing and __**kill**_ the damn fish...fishh...fishhhh. The monster spitted Luffy out and swam for it's life.

When Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji got back to the ship, Nami punched their heads.

"Idiots!! I told you not to scare it off like that!! Next time, Sanji-kun and Zoro..rock, paper, scissors...or..or..WHATEVER!! I WANT FOOD DAMMIT!!"Nami bellowed.

"Wait a second! You're the one that scared the fish by saying the word "kill" Why are you yelling at us?!"Zoro hollered.

Nami ignored his statement and gave a death glare to Luffy. "HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET STUCK IN THAT FISH'S MOUTH?!??!"

"C'mon guys! Stop fighting! You'll just lose your energy more by arguing!"Chopper whined.

"We are NOT arguing! We are having a friendly, adult conversation,"Nami muttered.

"Pfftt yeah right! Like you can talk a friendly conversation,"Zoro yawned.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SAY?!? YOU BASTARD??!?!"Nami ran over to Zoro and slapped him in the face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!"Zoro attempted to slap her back, but Sanji grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch Nami-swan or you're going to regret it,"Sanji stared at Zoro with cold, intensed eyes.

"E-Everyone..please...s-stop it..."Chopper was on the verge of tears. He hated seeing everybody fight each other. "We are suppose to be nakama right? Companions right??"

Robin walked over to the little reindeer and whispered into his ear,"Don't worry Doctor-san. They're just grumpy from the lack of food. It'll be okay." Robin pointed out into the distance. The tiny doctor followed Robin's finger and stared into the horizon. His eyes widened.

"EVERYBODYYY!! LOOOK!! LOOOK!! AN ISLAND!! AN ISLAND!!!!"Chopper jumped for joy.

Everybody stopped fighting and glanced over to the horizon.

"I..It is...an...island...ISLAND!!!"Usopp screamed, jumping up and down.

"YES IT REALLY!!"Nami was so intoxicated with the vision of food that she didn't pay any attention to the person she suddenly hugged.

Zoro looked over to see an orange-haired girl hugging him. For some strange reason, Zoro didn't push her away.

_At the island..._

"FINALLY!!!"Nami stretched her arms as she walked out of the Going Merry. She looked around and screamed.

"NAMI-SWANN!! WHAT HAPPENED??!?"Sanji rushed over to his princess.

"W-W-W-"Nami stuttered.

Zoro slapped her back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"Nami yelled.

"See? It worked. You can finally talk like a normal human being now,"Zoro smirked.

Nami blushed.

"Can I ask you a question?"Zoro asked.

"W-What is it?"

"Are you on your period? You're really violent these days and it's so easy to get you mad."

_BONK!!!_

Nami stampeded away while Zoro twitched on the ground.

_What the hell is Zoro thinking?!?! Me on my period!! Sheeshh!!_

-----------------------------

_A few hours later..._

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head, which was throbbing with pain. He glanced over and saw Chopper marching to the Going Merry with a basket of fruits. He then dumped the fruits onto the ship, and marches back to the island to retrieve some more.

"Chopper...what are you doing?" Zoro stood up.

"Oh! Zoro your awake! We're gathering fruits so we won't starve. Wanna help?" Chopper threw Zoro a basket and kept on picking up berries and other kinds of fruits.

-------------------------

_Where Nami is...and apparently..Sanji followed her_

"Nami-chan?" Sanji asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you scream earlier? It has been bothering me for awhile now."

"Ohh. That. It's because there were no stores! No restuarants!! No shopping centers!! Nothing!!"Nami sighed.

"Ohhh!! So that's why! I thought my sweet Nami-swan was troubled-"

"No, Zoro is NOT bothering me! Except for the fact that his brain is a size of a peanut and his mother never taught him any manners! Besides that, everything is just PEACHY!!"

"Uhh...Nami-chan..."

Nami glared over at Sanji.

"I wasn't going to say Zoro...I wasn't even going to mention his name..."

Nami blushed furiously and ran away, while screaming.

"NAMI-SWANNN!!"

----------------------------

"Goshh!! Everybody is on my nerve today!"Nami sighed. She walked around the island, looking for more food so they won't run out as fast. As Nami was walking, something caught her eye. There was a fruit. A pink fruit at that. It was just lying on the ground, near a funny looking bush. The fruit was pink and had beautiful markings on it. Plus, the leaves were shaped as hearts and were lavendar.

"Wow...this fruit looks so pretty! I wonder what's it called..."Nami scanned her surroundings, making sure no one was looking. Then, she stuffed it in her shirt."He he he...this fruit is going to be all mine!!"

With that, Nami ran back to the ship.

------------------------------

"Yo! Nami! What took you so long? We're about to go!"Luffy yelled from the ship.

"Ahh!! Gomen!! I was just searching for more fruits!"

"Nami-chann!!! I'm soo sorryy!! I hope you're not angry at me!"Sanji pleaded and whine on his knees.

"O-Of course Sanji-kun! I would never be mad at you!"

Sanji looked up and saw her chest, larger than it usually is. And that's pretty large.

Suddenly, hearts surrounded Sanji. "OHHH MY NAMI-SWANNNN!! YOU'RE LOOKING MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVERR!!"

Nami just ignored the skirt-chaser that was drooling all over her and headed back to her room. She locked it and took out the strange fruit.

"Mmmmm. Looks so good! Can't wait to eat you! Oh my...I'm talking to a **FRUIT**! I think I AM on my period!!"

-----------------------------

Sanji began cooking, slicing, frying, and boiling the fruits they retrieved from the island. Sanji was fortunate enough to find vegetables that were growing from the ground. Zoro was able to kill a wild boar that roamed the island, so for the dinner, they had fruit salad and boar salad.

"Ahh!! I'm so full!!"Nami stretched.

"Finally. Food. Can't. Believe. We. Have. Food. To. Eat. This. Is. A. Miracle. I. Thought. I. Was. A. Goner."Luffy stated inbetween every bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Luffy! It's disgusting!!"Sanji scolded.

"Haha. Gomen. Sanji. I'm. Trying."

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!!"Sanji kicked Luffy in the face.

Everybody laughed. Finally, everybody was calm and themselves again. Well..maybe. Nami remembered about the mysterious and delicious fruit she found at the island, so she excused herself.

"Ahh! I'm done for today! Please excuse me,"Nami stood up.

"Nami-swann!! Your dessert!"

"Nah! I don't want it."

"But you always want my desse-"

"Don't worry Sanji-kun! I'll eat it later! I need to do something!"

"Nam-"

Too late. Nami already entered her room and closed the door.

Nami locked the door, so no one can barge in while she was eating.

"Haha. Finally! Let's see how you taste like!!"

The orange-hair pirate took out a knife and began slicing it into pieces. She picked up a slice and took a small bite. All of a sudden, Nami's hands began moving on her own, like she was in a trance. Her hand picked up the slices one by one and shoved it into her mouth. The fruit was too good.

----------------------------------

"The chocolate parfaits I made earlier for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan disappeared. Whoever took it, raise your hand now and I'll only kill you three-fourths of the way."Sanji threatened.

"Three-fourths? That means practically dead, doesn't it? Anyways, I didn't take it. Ask Luffy. He's the most likely culprit,"Usopp tried to avoid being killed by Sanji.

Luffy sighed.

"What's wrong Luffy?"Sanji asked sweetly and gently, getting ready to kill him when he admits it.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I think there's something wrong with Nami. She usually stays and eats your desserts, but now...she left so early that I had time to take her dessert."

"OH SO YOU ADMIT IT?!?"

"I agree,"Zoro joined the conversation. "She's acting really weird...she's been acting weird."

"And why do you care you damn swordsman?"Sanji eyed him suspicously.

Zoro was in no mood to be starting a fight, and that feeling was strange to him. Zoro was always starting fights. The swordsman didn't want to admit, but he was too worried about Nami. She was acting weird and that was a fact. Then, he stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"And where do you think your going?"Sanji asked.

"I need some fresh air." And with that, he walked out.

Zoro walked and walked until he was in front of Nami's door.

_What am I doing? What am I doing here?_

It was no use. No matter what his mind told him, his body wanted to knock on the door. Before his hand touched the door, he heard a crash and a scream.

"NAMI!"

----------------------------------------

Everything was gone. The only thing left was the leaves.

"Wow! That thing was so damn good! I want some more!!!"Nami whined, licking her fingers. "I guess I have some more room for Sanji's dessert. Time to eat!!"

Nami started walking, but something came flying. Nami ducked down and screamed. She looked over and saw a vase. It flew and hit the wall, hundreds of pieces lied on the ground. Suddenly, her vision started to go blurry and her head was aching, like a thousand needles flew right through it. She fainted.

(A/N:And the first chapter is finished! Yay! I hope you liked it: I got the "kill you three-fourths of the way" part from Gintama. I had to put it in there. It was too funny. Haha. So what happened to Nami? Or what's going to happen to Nami? Read chapter 2 to find out! When I put it up...haha. Don't worry! It won't be long, since school is over and I have time to write it! Please read and review! Thank you.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IF YOU LIKE NARUTO, THEN PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICTION, MISCHIEVOUS PRINCESSES. THE PAIRINGS ARE SAKURAXNEJI AND HINATAXKIBA. THANK YOU!**

**ALSO, IF YOU LIKE PRINCE OF TENNIS, PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFICTION, I LOVE YOU. THE PAIRINGS ARE FUJIXOC AND EIJIXOC. THANK YOU!**


	2. Mistake

Different

Chapter 2

(A/N:Hi everyone! Thanks for reading chapter 1 and now here's chapter 2! Wow summer is almost over. So quick. It's amazing how time flies by and before you know it, WHAM! It's school time and then you're off to a new school. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty scared of going into my new school. I don't want to. I'm going to miss all my friends and teachers. I hate change. Well...some changes I like and some changes I hate and apparently, I hate this change. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review!)

NOTE:LOL. I totally forgot that Devil Fruits are suppose to taste horrible, so I'm going to make something up. Hahaha. Don't hurt me...:

-------------------------------------

_Playback:_

_It was no use. No matter what his mind told him, his body wanted to knock on the door. Before his hand touched the door, he heard a crash and a scream._

_"NAMI!"_

_----------------------------------------_

_Everything was gone. The only thing left was the leaves._

_"Wow! That thing was so damn good! I want some more!!!"Nami whined, licking her fingers. "I guess I have some more room for Sanji's dessert. Time to eat!!"_

_Nami started walking, but something came flying. Nami ducked down and screamed. She looked over and saw a vase. It flew and hit the wall, hundreds of pieces lied on the ground. Suddenly, her vision started to go blurry and her head was aching, like a thousand needles flew right through it. She fainted._

_End of Playback_

_----------------------------------------_

Zoro tried to open the door but it was locked.

"I have no choice! ONI-GIRI!!"Zoro slashed the door down and ran inside. He saw Nami lying on the ground unconscious. Near her was a broken vase, the pieces and shards were scattered all over the ground.

_She...couldn't! But..there's no blood!_ Zoro thought to himself as he ran over to Nami.

"Nami! Oi! Nami!! Wake up!!"Zoro gently slapped her face repeatedly.

Still, she didn't wake up.

Zoro looked over and picked up a shard.

_She couldn't...she wouldn't..._

"NAMI!!!"Sanji and the rest of the gang ran inside her room.

"What was that noise?! I heard something crash, then someone screamed, then something break. What's going o-"Before Luffy could finish, he saw his navigator, on the ground, unconscious. And his first mate, holding her, with a piece of glass in his hand.

"Zoro...you,"Luffy pointed.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!!"Zoro yelled, putting his hands in the air like he was innocent.

"What happened to her?!?!"Sanji exclaimed. "What did you do to her you asshole?!?"

"I told you already!! It wasn't me!!! I was walking by and I heard her scream. I knocked down the door and she was already lying on the floor!!"

"Please move Zoro. Let me take a look,"Chopper scooted Zoro over and stared at Nami. "I'll figure out what's wrong. Please wait outside everyone. Robin, can you stay with me? I'll need your assistance."

"Of course,"Robin walked over to Nami, but something caught her eye. The skin of the fruit, lying on the desk.

Everybody walked outside, besides Chopper and Robin.

"Robin, please help me carry her onto the bed."

"You got it." Robin summoned hands that wrapped around Nami and gently flung her onto the bed.

------------------------------

_Outside..._

Sanji scurried back and forth, breathing deeply. Luffy crouched gloomily. Zoro stared out into the sea.

"I...if...something were to happen...to Nami..I swear Zoro. I **will** kill you,"Sanji threatened.

"Now Sanji. Let's be calm now."Usopp interrupted.

"Hahaha! Usopp? Calm? Hahaha!"Luffy laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

Zoro didn't reply. In fact, he had nothing to say.

-------------------------------

_Back inside..._

"Hmm...nothing seems to be wrong. She just fainted...a headache probably. But...from what though?"Chopper stated.

"Too much stress?"Robin asked.

"Maybe...I don't know exactly. I can't pinpoint the correct reason why she fainted. And I can't figure out why the vase shattered. Did she...no she can't.."

"Try to kill herself?"Robin stared at Nami.

"I don't think that's possible. For what reason is there, that you need to kill yourself?"

Robin walked over to the desk and gently rubbed the skin of the fruit with her slim fingers.

"What are you doing Robin?"

"Look at the skin of this fruit. Doesn't this deeply resemble the Devil's Fruit?"

Chopper gasped. "Maybe..." Robin nodded.

------------------------------

Chopper and Robin opened the door and walked outside. Robin closed the door gently.

"SO?! WHAT HAPPENED?! IS NAMI OKAY?!"Sanji asked, frantically.

"Shhh!!! Don't be so loud!! And yes, she's fine. She just fainted, that's all."

Everybody sighed in relief, especially Zoro. He was so glad that Nami was okay.

Robin and Chopper decided to leave the Devil's Fruit part a secret until they are certain that it was Devil's Fruit.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Nami slowly walked out, her hand on her forehead.

"W-What happened? Why are you guys crowding in front of my door?"Nami asked, quietly.

"NAMI!"Luffy yelled. "NAMI-SWAN!!!!"Sanji screamed. "Nami!!!"Chopper exclaimed. "Oii Nami!!"Usopp shouted. Everybody ran up to hug her.

"Wha...What's with you guys?"

"Mann Nami! You totally freaked me out! I thought I was going to lose my navigator!!"Luffy laughed.

"Lose your navigator? Lose me? What?"

"OHHH NAMI-SWANN!! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"Sanji cried.

"Leave you? Scare you? What's...going on?"

"Geez Nami! Scaring all of us like that! Don't ever do that again!"Usopp weeped.

"Do..what again?"

"Nami!! Thank goodness your okay!! We were so worried when we saw you on the ground and the vase was shattered!!!"Chopper sobbed.

"Ground? The vase...shattered? What are you guys talking about?"Nami's eyes widened and she started to walk slowly backwards.

"Nami?"Robin asked.

"I..I have..no idea...what are you guys..talking about.." Nami fell over, her hands were squeezing her head and tears were dropping from her eyes.

"Nami!!!"Zoro howled.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!"

Suddenly, Zoro's swords unsheathed itself. It quickly flew up into the air, on it's own. Then, it started swinging itself at the whole crew.

"WHOA!! WHAT'S GOING ON ZORO???"Luffy jumped, trying to dodge the swords.

"ZORO!! STOP ITT!! STOP!!!"Usopp hid behind Robin.

"YOU DAMN SWORDSMAN!! STOP IT!!"Sanji kicked one of the swords into the water, but it just flew back up again.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!! IT'S JUST MOVING ON IT'S OWN!!"Zoro glanced over at Nami and looked back at the swords.

_Hm..Maybe...she's..._

Zoro ran over to Nami and embraced her. Nami stopped crying and the swords fell to the ground.

"Stop it..Nami. It's okay...it's okay..."

"Zoro..."Nami, then, fell asleep in Zoro's arms.

Zoro sighed. "Looks like that's ove-"

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper stared at him with their eyes wide opened. Sanji was surrounded by flames and Robin was smiling.

"..." Zoro coughed and stood up while Nami was in his arms. He then placed her into her bed and walked, walking away from the group.

"HOW DARE HE!!!! TOUCHING NAMI-SWAN LIKE THAT!!! HE'LL PAYYYY!!"

"Hahaha just leave him alone Sanji. Nami never liked you anyway!"Luffy hollered.

"DON'T SAY THAT LUFFY!!!!!!!! OR OR...Uh-oh..."Usopp began running for his dear life.

"Eh? Usopp? What are you doing?"Luffy looked over at Usopp, but noticed...or should I say felt something dark and evil growing behind him.

"Luffy..."Sanji stated in a horrific voice.

"AHH!! SANJI GOMEN!!"Luffy tried to run.

Sanji ran and pinned him down.

"Luffy..what did..you..say?"

"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!!!!!"

"No "gomen" in the world will ever cause me to..stop."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The end.

(A/N:Yup. Haha joking. It's not the end.)

Nami felt something cold being placed on her forehead.

"Uhh..."Nami slowly opened her eyes, finding Robin in front of her.

"Are you okay now?"Robin asked.

"Yeah..."

"That's good. I'll let you rest for awhile now. What happened earlier must have been...scary to you."Robin said.

"Yeah...it was."

"I'll leave now."

"Wait! Robin!!" Robin looked over.

"What's...what's happening to me? Chopper said that I fell to the ground the vase shattered...what was I doing? How come I don't remember?"

Robin sighed and sat back down on Nami's bed. "Chopper and I were going to keep this a secret to you and everybody else, but I think your the person that needs to know the most." Nami looked up.

"We believe that...we believe that you ate a Devil Fruit."

(A/N:Yup. I'm going to stop here for now. Haha so...is it good so far? I've been kind of busy, so I forgot about this story but have no fear! I shall not leave you guys again! Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!!)


	3. Secret

Different

Chapter 3

(A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! Hmm...I'm hungry...but I already ate. I guess I'll write this chapter, then eat some more. Now now, don't go off saying that I eat too much and that I'm a fatty. I have high metabolism :.Anyway, I hope you like the story so far! Please read and review! Hope you like this chapter!)

_Playback_ :

_"Are you okay now?"Robin asked._

_"Yeah..."_

_"That's good. I'll let you rest for awhile now. What happened earlier must have been...scary to you."Robin said._

_"Yeah...it was."_

_"I'll leave now."_

_"Wait! Robin!!" Robin looked over._

_"What's...what's happening to me? Chopper said that I fell to the ground the vase shattered...what was I doing? How come I don't remember?"_

_Robin sighed and sat back down on Nami's bed. "Chopper and I were going to keep this a secret to you and everybody else, but I think your the person that needs to know the most." Nami looked up._

_"We believe that...we believe that you ate a Devil Fruit."_

_End of Playback_

_---------------------------------_

"W-What?"Nami asked, frightened.

"Chopper and I believe that you ate a Devil Fruit,"Robin stated calmly.

"T-That's not possible! I...I haven't ate anything frui..ty..."Nami stared over at the pile of fruit skin lying on her desk. "Oh...shit..."

"Heh. Is that why you didn't want to eat Sanji's dessert? To eat...the fruit?"Robin asked.

"B-But...I didn't know it was a Devil's Fruit!! It just looked...so pretty..and..wait. Aren't Devil Fruits suppose to taste bad? Horrible? Disgusting? Why is it that when I ate it...it tasted so...good."

"I'm not sure why. Expired maybe?"Robin chuckled, laughing at her own joke.

"T-This is not funny Robin!! And when was it that you started cracking pathetic jokes like that?"

"I'm sorry, but please, calm down. I know that this is going to be a big change for you, but you're going to have to keep your cool."

"Not everyone can be like you Robin."Nami sighed.

"What are you talking about? Sometimes...I can't keep my cool."

Then, the two females heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."Robin answered.

Zoro slowly opened the door. "Oh, Nami. You're awake."

"Yeah..."Nami blushed, remembering how Zoro hugged her. He felt so...warm.

Robin smiled and walked out of the room. Zoro walked over to Nami's bed.

"Do you mind if I sit he-"

"Go ahead."Nami interrupted.

"So how are you feeli-"

"Good."

"Damn it woman! Stop interrupting me!!"Zoro was waiting for her to slap him like she usually does. Or maybe yell at him, but nothing came. He looked over at her. Her head was tilted downward, and her hand was fidgeting.

"Are you okay Na-"

"I said I'm fine!!!"Nami screamed. She was looking at the wall, and was sweating.

_Damn it. What do I say now?_ Zoro thought.

"...thank you Zoro..."Nami whispered.

"Huh?"Zoro asked.

"Thank you...Zoro,"Nami replied.

"For what?"

"For stopping me...if it wasn't for you...everone could've gotten hurt. All because of...me..."

"Stop it Nami,"Zoro stated.

"Stop...what?"

"Stop acting like this. You aren't your usual self...your loud and annoying self."

"Well I'm sorry for being loud and annoyi-"

"I love that part of Nami..."

Nami stared over at Zoro. She noticed how red his face was, and how red her face was too.

"I'm gonna go..."Zoro got up and started to walk out. He placed his hand over his chest. _What is this feeling...my heart...it's beating so much...and my face...feels so...hot...what's wrong with me? What's happening to me?_

Nami touched her face. _What is this feeling...my heart...it's beating so much...and my face...feels so...hot...what's wrong with me? What's happening to me?_

Nami buried her face in her hands. _Nami..come on girl. Stop feeling this...way.._ All of a sudden, Nami's blanket floated up and threw itself onto Zoro.

"H-Hey!! What's that for?!"Zoro accused.

"I-It wasn't me! I-look out!!!"Nami pointed to the chair that came flying towards Zoro. Luckily, Zoro ducked.

_This was like the time with my swords..._ "Zoro!!! LOOK OUT!!" _BAM_!!! Then, everything became black for Zoro.

---------------------------

"-going to be okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Don't worry Nami. A table that was smashed against the head won't do that much damage to Zoro."

"Don't say that Chopper. You'll jinx us."

"Oh come on Sanji. I bet deep down inside, you have a need or a want to be his best frien-"

"Do you want to die Usopp?"

"EEKK! I'M SORRY!!"

"Hey look! He's awake!"Luffy pointed.

"W-Where am I? What happened?"Zoro sat up, rubbing his head gently.

"Dang it Chopper! Look! I told you not to say that! You jinxed all of us!!"Sanji whacked Chopper on the head.

"Now now Sanji. Don't be so cruel. Like I said before, I bet you want to be Zoro's bestest frien-"

"Ohh, so you have a death wish huh Usopp? Okay then! Any last words before you die?"Sanji cracked his knuckle.

"WAHH!! STAY AWAY FROM YOU PSYCHO!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!?"Usopp and Sanji ran around the ship.

"Hahaha you lived Zoro! I knew you could do it!!"Luffy patted Zoro's back.

"You have a few cuts on your head, but nothing major really."Chopper chirped.

Zoro looked over at Nami. Nami looked over at Zoro.

"Are you going to say anything? Like, how you wished I should've suffered brain damage or something like that?"

"Heheh. Do you think I will really say that?"

"Yes."

"..." Nami flicked his head. "Anyway, I'm glad your safe Zoro,"Nami stated, smiling a big smile.

"I know this is kind of old, but is it just me...or were Zoro's swords flying by itself just a little while ago,"Luffy asked, with a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"HOW'D YOU GET THAT CHICKEN?!"Everybody screamed.

"Luffy's got a point..._for once_,"Sanji stated. "Why were Zoro's swords flying around?"

"Maybe because their...CURSED!!"Usopp grabbed Zoro's three swords and was about to fling them out into the sea, but Zoro stopped him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU IDIOT?!?!"

Chopper looked over at Robin, who looked over at Nami, who looked over at Zoro, who was screaming at Usopp.

"W-Well..let's not worry about that,"Nami stuttered.

"She's right. Uhh...let's all go back...umm..what we usually do,"Chopper inquired.

"Hmm...suspicious...but OK!!"Luffy stomped into the kitchen.

"NO LUFFY!! NOT IN THERE!!!"Sanji ran after him.

"Huu...haaa...whoaa..so tired...I think I'm going to rest..."Usopp walked away.

Zoro walked away as well, probably to train.

"It's funny how everybody just goes away, one by one,"Nami chuckled.

"Nami, can I talk to you please? I have something I need to talk about..."Chopper marched into Nami's room. Nami walked in and Robin followed.

"I think I know what this is about...my powers right?"Nami asked.

"Correct,"Chopper nodded.

"Nami, according to what I've seen, it seems like that you have the ability to control or move objects, and it seems like your brain is controlling that power,"Robin stated.

"What do you mean?"Nami looked up.

"It means that if you're angry, sad, depressed, confused, excited, or anything of the sort...your mind will react to that feeling and will send objects flying. In other words..."

"Telekineses,"Nami finished.

"YAY NAMI!! THAT'S A REALLY GREAT POWER!!!"Chopper cheered.

"SHHH!!" Nami fell onto her bed. "I can't believe it..."

"This power is going to be hard to control, but I think you can do it Nami,"Robin smiled.

"Easy for you to say. Your talking to the girl who screams every 5 seconds,"Nami sighed.

"Why are you making fun yourself Nami?"Chopper asked.

"Be quiet Chopper. I need to rest right now. I have a headache..."

"Let's leave her alone Chopper. We don't want her to cause a ruckus now with her new powers,"Robin walked out of the room. Chopper followed.

_This...sucks_. Nami thought.

(A/N:This is the end of the third chapter!! Hope you like it! Please review! Geez...it's so hot...)


	4. Pain

Different

Chapter 4

(A/N: Hello everyone! I am oh so very sorry about the delay!! I started getting really lazy and before you know it, I completely stopped writing, but now I'm back and will try my best to update more frequently. I'm sorry!! T.T Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapters and I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review!)

Q('.'Q) Boxing Kirby...sorry I had to do that. Okay...onto the story!!

_Playback:_

_"Telekineses,"Nami finished._

_"YAY NAMI!! THAT'S A REALLY GREAT POWER!!!"Chopper cheered._

_"SHHH!!" Nami fell onto her bed. "I can't believe it..."_

_"This power is going to be hard to control, but I think you can do it Nami,"Robin smiled._

_"Easy for you to say. Your talking to the girl who screams every 5 seconds,"Nami sighed._

_"Why are you making fun yourself Nami?"Chopper asked._

_"Be quiet Chopper. I need to rest right now. I have a headache..."_

_"Let's leave her alone Chopper. We don't want her to cause a ruckus now with her new powers,"Robin walked out of the room. Chopper followed._

_This...sucks. Nami thought._

_Playback End_

---------------------

"What did you say?!?"Sanji exclaimed, turning around from the stove.

"Nami isn't feeling too good, so she's not going to come out to eat dinner,"Chopper explained.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!?! MY POOR NAMI-SWANN!! I'M GOING TO VISIT HER RIGHT NOW!!"Sanji was about to dash out of the room, but tripped because hands that popped out of nowhere grabbed onto his legs.

"Leave her alone, Sanji-san. She needs to rest,"Robin stated.

"B-B-But..."

"You damn cook. Shut the hell up. We're all worried, but just leave her alone! She needs her rest!!"Zoro shouted.

"Ohh? And why do you care about Nami-san? I thought you hated her!"Sanji shouted back.

"She's our navigator! Why can I not worry about her? Without her, we'll be lost!!"

"You're always lost, so why do you even need her?!"

"Uhh...Sanji..."Luffy interrupted.

"WHAT?!! Don't bother me!!"

"Umm...well...I don't want to, but...THE FOOD IS ON FIRE!!"Luffy cried.

"HOLY-,"Sanji ran to the stove. He took two towels and wrapped his hands with them. He grabbed the flaming pan and threw it into the ocean.

"SAVE THE FOOD!!!"Luffy weeped, trying to dive into the ocean to save the burnt dinner.

"Luffy!! What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"Usopp restrained Luffy from jumping.

"OUR DINNER!!!! OUR PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS DINNER!!"

"I'll just cook it again,"Sanji sighed.

"Look what you did. You started a fight and now you wasted food,"Zoro yawned.

"Shut up!!! I have a headache. Leave me alone,"Sanji walked over the stove and began cooking.

"Everyone seems so moody today..."Chopper whispered to Robin. Robin nodded.

"Hey everyone. What's for dinner?"Nami slowly walked into the kitchen, her right hand on her head, and her cheeks were flushed. She was in her pajamas.

"Nami-SWAN!!!"Sanji jumped over to Nami, but her foot came flying up. You know what happens right? Sanji collapses to the floor.

"You shouldn't come near me Sanji-kun. I think I'm sick and I don't want you to catch it."

"Nami, are you alright? Should you be up and walking?"Chopper trotted over to Nami and felt her forehead.

"How can you feel how hot I am if you have hooves?"Nami whispered to Chopper.

"Nami!! You have a fever!! Get back into bed, now!!"Chopper exclaimed.

"Don't ignore the question,"Nami replied, standing there.

"Nami! Go back to your room and rest!"Chopper stated once again.

"I don't...want to,"Nami muttered.

"Don't want to?! What are you talking about?! You need your res-"

"I just think it's a trial. If I can overcome this, then I will be able to control my powers well,"Nami whispered to Chopper.

"Nami! What kind of thinking is that? I don't think that's it!"Chopper rebelled.

All of a sudden, Nami got swept off her feet. Zoro grabbed Nami and carried her out of the room, bridal style.

Sanji got up and ran after them, but a wall of hands covered the door.

Sanji turned around and looked at Robin. "Robin-chan. Remove those hands."

"I shall not."

"What? Why?! Zoro might do something bad to her!!"

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now, Nami will only listen to Zoro."

Sanji stared into Robin's eyes, his eyes widened. He fell down onto the floor and sat there, whispering curses and how Zoro didn't deserve such a fine woman like Nami.

------------------------------------

"Zoro! What are you doing?!"Nami questioned.

"Taking you back to your room,"Zoro replied.

"Well, I don't want to! Put me down put me down put me down put me down!!"

"No and if I say no, it's a NO so shut up!!"

"You...idiot!!!" Once again, Zoro's swords unsheathed itself and began to levitate. Zoro saw the floating swords and accidentally dropped Nami. That made her angry.

"Oww!! Zoro!! YOU IDIOT!! ASSHOLE!! DON'T DROP ME LIKE THAT!!!"Nami screamed. All of a sudden, the floating swords began slicing and trying to attack Zoro.

"I didn't mean to!! I..whoa!! The swords...yeowch!!" Zoro placed his hand over the wound that his own swords created. It was bleeding. The blood slowly ran down his arm and dripped onto the ground. Nami stared at Zoro's arm, then at the floor.

"Zoro..."Nami quickly got up and ran over to the bleeding swordsman. "I-I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!! You're bleeding! It's my fault!! I'm so so sorry..."

"It's just a cut. It'll heal and you don't have to blame yourself. What did you do wrong?"

"Me? Well, I...the sword...and..."

"I'm okay Nami. Weird things have been happening and I've been kind of used to it by now. I've been used to being cut and bleeding too, so you don't need to worry. Roronoa Zoro won't die from this small thing,"Zoro smiled. He took his bandana and wiped the blood that was travelling down his arm. He then wrapped the cut with the opposite side he used to wipe the blood with.

Nami just stared at him. She felt her face turning red and hot. His smile. She loved the way he smiled. Even though smiling didn't really fit him, she still loved it. Just by staring at it, his smile made her feel safe.

After gazing at Zoro for a few minutes, Nami suddenly felt dizzy. Zoro was getting blurry. Everything was getting blurry and her whole body felt like it was melting. Zoro looked over at Nami and saw her face turning red, more like crimson, and he saw how unsteady she was.

"Oi, Nami. Are you oka-"

"Zoro...I'm...glad..."With that, Nami fell over, laying unconscious on the ground.

"NAMI!!!"

-----------------------

"I told her to go back to bed and rest, but she didn't listen,"Chopper whispered to Robin.

Chopper and Robin were in Nami's room. After Zoro came running back into the kitchen and screamed out that Nami collapsed, Chopper and Robin were by her side, looking after her and making sure nothing bad happens.

"The Devil Fruit really is something isn't it? Making a normal and healthy person turn into a small, fragile person." Chopper walked over to Nami and replaced the hot and dry towel with a new, wet, and cold one.

"The Devil Fruit will always bring a moment of bad luck into your life. I'm sure you've experienced the horror after eating the fruit,"Robin stated.

Chopper stared at Nami and tried his hardest to not cry. Suddenly, Nami twitched.

"Chopper?"The navigator whispered.

"Shh Nami. Just rest." The petite reindeer mumbled in a soft and calm tone.

"I did it again...didn't I? I hurted someone and I made everyone worry. I'm so stupid."

"Don't say that Nami. It's not your fault. You just got your powers and it's obvious that you're unable to control it."

"But-"

"Oh come on Nami-san. Everyone is worried about you and we don't need another soul to be any more worried. Swordsman-san is alright, so you don't need to fret about anything. All you need to focus on is getting better and how to control your powers." Robin looked at Nami straight in the eye, the look on her face was stern, but she hinted a tiny piece of kindness.

"How are you feeling Nami?"Robin asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit hot, but that won't kill me."

"That's good. I'm going to leave now, so you can get some rest." Robin walked out of the room and Chopper followed.

"Everyone is looking after me...and I can't do anything. I just end up hurting people..._sigh_...it really is hot..." Nami looked down and noticed that she changed into her winter pajamas. Her shirt and pants were long and were made out of cotton. Plus, her blanket was pretty huge and thick. Nice thing to wear when you have a fever huh?

"Guess I'll change..." Nami walked lethargically to the drawer and took out some shorts and a tank top. She started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her bra. She removed her shirt, but suddenly, she heard the door open. _Shit._

The orange-hair navigator prayed to the heavens that it was Robin. _Oh god please! Let it be Robin! Kami-sama!! Onegai!!!_ Nami turned around, and to her surprise [sarcasm it wasn't Robin. To her luck, it was our wonderful and husky Roronoa Zoro!

He was staring at her. She was staring at him. His eyes were on her chest. Her eyes were on his face. Both were staring intently at each other until Nami screamed "PERVERT!!!!!"

Instead of grabbing objects and throwing them, objects levitated on their own and flew their way towards our green-haired swordsman.

"YOU IDIOT!!! PERVERT!! YOU JERK!! YOU DISGUSTING PIG!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!"

As quick as he entered, he exited. Zoro stumbled outside and slammed the door shut. His facing was burning and he needed something to cool him off, so he ran to the kitchen. After knocking about everyone out of the way, he reached the sink and started to splash some extremely cold water on his face. No matter how much cold water met his face, the burning sensasation still lingered.

(A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I wonder how long it will take me to write the fifth chapter...I hope it won't take too long. I'll try my best! So, I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of humor in this chappie. I'll try to add some more in the next one. I am still collecting my thoughts about this story. . I don't know about how I'm going to end it or what's going to happen in the future, but I know for sure that this won't end soon. Anways, thanks for reading Different! Please review and feel free to give me any ideas that you have in your mind. I will consider every idea you guys give me. Thanks a lot for reading Different!!


	5. Fear

**Different**

**Chapter 5**

**Hello everyone! I have not updated this story in about...3 years. I am so so so so sorry for the long wait. I do not expect your forgiveness, but I hope you do forgive me! ;D So I am finally a senior in high school. I will be graduating in June. How exciting is that? A new chapter in my life will be revealed and as a celebration, here is chapter 5! Yay! [throws confetti] I got into the university of my choice, so now I have gotten lazy. I do not feel like studying for any tests or completing any of my homework. Yay for intense senioritis! I am now able to continue this story. Finally...Well, enough of me babbling. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I'll update soon. Hopefully...**

**Please review! If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! I will consider them!**

_Flashback:_

_The orange-hair navigator prayed to the heavens that it was Robin. Oh god please! Let it be Robin! Kami-sama! Onegai! Nami turned around, and to her surprise [sarcasm it wasn't Robin. To her luck, it was our wonderful and husky Roronoa Zoro!_

_He was staring at her. She was staring at him. His eyes were on her chest. Her eyes were on his face. Both were staring intently at each other until Nami screamed "PERVERT!"_

_Instead of grabbing objects and throwing them, objects levitated on their own and flew their way towards our green-haired swordsman._

_"YOU IDIOT! PERVERT! YOU JERK! YOU DISGUSTING PIG! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"_

_As quick as he entered, he exited. Zoro stumbled outside and slammed the door shut. His facing was burning and he needed something to cool him off, so he ran to the kitchen. After knocking about everyone out of the way, he reached the sink and started to splash some extremely cold water on his face. No matter how much cold water met his face, the burning sensation still lingered._

_End of Flashback_

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Roronoa Zoro walked in on her as she was changing. Well, at least she was wearing her cute lacey bra right? No, no, no. That should be the last thing going through her head. She should be thinking of how to punish him for not knocking on her door first.

"Okay, so first I have Sanji cook some meat. Then I will attach the meat onto Zoro using strings and drag him to where Luffy is. Luffy, unable to contain his hunger, will attack Zoro and eat the meat. AND if I'm lucky, Luffy will bite Zoro in the process!" Nami grinned. "HA HA HA I'M A GENIUS!" She did a peace sign and just continued grinning.

"...wow I can't believe I actually thought that was a good plan." She finished changing into a short sleeve shirt and plopped on her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself. _What am I going to do? Why did I pick up some stupid strange ass looking fruit off the ground of some uninhabited island and eat it? And I actually thought it was good! Why am I so stupid? I'm not Luffy! I'm not Usopp! I'm not Zor-_

Nami sat upright, her face flushed. "I can't even freaking say his name without getting angry! AHHHH! I FEEL LIKE THROWING SOMETHING!" She glanced around the room and saw her pencil resting on her desk. After staring at it for awhile, she muttered,"I can't believe I'm doing this..." She lifted her hand and eyed the pencil intensely. It felt like all the blood was rushing through her veins and arteries towards her hand, leaving a tingly feeling underneath the skin and on her fingertips. Then, with a wave of her hand, the pencil lifted itself from the desk. Nami's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, OKAY! Breathe, Nami. This isn't weird. Not weird at all. Nope. A pencil is levitating right in front of me. Perfectly normal!" She relaxed her hand, and the pencil fell back into its original position.

"This is crazy. It's all just a dream right? This can't be happening to...me...It just can't..." Nami wiped the tears forming in her eyes and got out of bed. Her hair was disheveled, her face was pink, and her lips were red. She walked out of her room.

_In the kitchen..._

"ZOROOOO! YOUR FACE REMINDS ME THAT ONE FRUIT WITH THE SEEDS! HAHAHAHA!" Luffy slapped his knee as he howled in laughter. Zoro continued washing his face.

"Oi." Usopp interjected. "Which fruit?"

"You know! The one with the seeds and the skin and the color!"

"No."

"Man, Usopp. You disappoint me." Luffy frowned while scratching his head.

"I DISAPPOINT YOU?" Usopp screamed back, his tongue slithering out of his mouth like a snake.

Chopper laughed while making his way towards the sink. "Zoro, are you alright? Your face was red when you came running in here!"

"Ahh, yeah I'm fine. I just got sunburnt. Thats's all." Zoro used his biceps to wipe his wet face dry.

Robin walked closer to Zoro until their bodies were inches apart. "It doesn't look like sunburn, Swordsman-san. Heh. It looks more like-" Before she could finish, Nami came walking in. "Sanji-kun, may I have a cup of water? I'm really thirsty."

"Hai, Nami-san!" He looked at her messy appearance and fell in love with her all over again. "Oh Nami-swan, you look so mysterious today!" Big pink hearts were being emitted from his body.

Nami laughed sheepishly. "Ha ha ha. Arigatou, Sanji-kun." She sat down in a chair and rested her arms on the table. Sanji placed a glass of water in front of her. Nami brought the glass to her mouth, parting her lips and letting the water flow down her throat. Without looking at her, Zoro walked past by Nami and left the kitchen.

"Is it just me or has Zoro been acting strange lately too?" Usopp rubbed his chin.

"Who cares about him." Sanji lit a cigarette and blew a ring of smoke. "Now, what do you guys want for dinner!"

"I want fried fish!" Chopper cried out.

"How about some chicken salad, Cook-san," smiled Robin.

"Noodle, Sanji, noodle!" Usopp flashed a cheeky grin.

Luffy raised his hand like an impatient child and yelled,"A unicorn, a unicorn!"

The room became deadly silent.

Sanji glared at Luffy. "Do you want me to kick you in the face?"

"But I saw one fly in the sky yesterday!~"

"I can't take it anymore! I don't care what you guys say! I'm gonna do it! I need to kick you in the face!"

Nami gulped down the remaining water and gently placed the glass on the table. Sanji tried to kick Luffy with his iron leg, but Usopp and Chopper were holding him back. Nami took this chance to escape quietly.

_On the deck..._

Zoro placed his right hand over his eyes to block the sun from blinding him. He was laying down on the deck, trying to fall asleep. The recent emotions he had been feeling were annoying the crap out of him. He doesn't want to turn red when he sees her, he doesn't want his heart to beat faster when she flashes her smile. Heck, he doesn't even want to be nice that money hungry thief. He began muttering curses to himself.

Nami managed to slip away from the chaos brewing in the kitchen. She began walking towards her room, but halted when she heard Zoro talking to himself. _What is he doing...?_

"...asdfj...asdfjkl..."

"What are you doing, Zoro? Are you even awake...or are you sleep talking..." Nami approached his still body, eyeing him from head to toe. _He's so muscular...look at those arms. Wait, I did not just think that._

Zoro did not want to deal with her. He just wanted to think to himself and fall asleep. He decided to pretend that he was already in deep slumber.

"Hello? Zoro! So he really was sleep talking...what a freak." Nami frowned, but a devilish grin wiped across her face.

Zoro continued to lay in his current position. _Hurry up woman. Get out of here._ All of a sudden, he couldn't breathe. Nami pinched his nose, hard. She wasn't planning on releasing her grasp any time soon.

"GAH GEIFJDAK SDFJEIIJJSDF!"

Nami's cheeks turned pink as she started to laugh. "What? What are you saying Sir Roronoa Zoro?"

In a quick motion, he grabbed her wrists and pulled it away from his nose. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU WITCH?"

"I'm just having some fun! You don't have to yell so loud!"

"You're so annoying. Why can't you just go back into your room and sleep. Don't bother me!"

"You think you're the one to talk? You came into my room like, what, 3 times when I was trying to sleep?"

"That was different. You almost tried to kill yourself with the vase the first time. I had to come in to see what happened!"

"Did I ever ask for you to come in and help? And who do you think you are? You think you can just waltz into my room without knocking?"

"You think I wanted to see you half naked? That is the last thing I want to see! I would rather see Chopper poop in the middle of the forest."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Men around the world would love to take a glimpse at these!"

"What, are you going to charge them belli for every second they glimpse at it?"

Nami stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her. _Why? Why did you say that? _She looked at his hand. It was still wrapped around her wrist. She pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"You..." Before she could finish her sentence, the ship started to shake violently back and forth, left and right. A sea king splashed up from the underwater and rocked the boat. The high waves crashed onto the Going Merry, wetting the deck. Nami began to run for cover, but slipped on the water. She clamped herself onto the side of the ship.

Zoro was about to run to Nami to help her, but tidal waves kept on pounding him, one after another. "NAMI!"

After staring at the Going Merry for awhile, the sea king submerged itself again, creating more waves. Nami tried to regain her balance, but another giant wave came crashing down on her. She lost her grip and fell into the ocean.

_Zoro...help...me..._

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! The next chapter will be coming soon!**


End file.
